


mask

by Rueis



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Biting, College, Deception, Gen, Masks, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: A familiar face has started showing up in Sota's university, but he can't put his finger on it. That mask that hides her mouth doesn't deter his curiosity any less.





	mask

**Author's Note:**

> this is canon? compliant, in a way, it's like years later after everything happened and Sota is going to college now and Magane sort of finds her way back after doing her own thing! since she made her own life just like Meteora did.

Now Sota wasn’t unaware of unordinary occurrences, not anymore at least, but something – something about that girl in his class… bothered him? She seemed so familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on  _why_.

The days he caught glimpses of her he always noticed the mask she wore upon her face, one that covered her mouth.

Normally he ignored it. Perhaps she was sick? Nothing more.

Curiosity is restless though, and he couldn’t help but follow her after class one day, and he saw her stop at the machine in the hall, put in some cash and get a drink from it.

Her hair color was purple, and he couldn’t quite pinpoint where he remembered it… but the hairstyle didn’t seem familiar to him. He noticed her now staring back at him, something in her eyes seemed familiar as well… but coincidences exist, right?

“Sorry! I, I thought you seemed familiar, but—“ and something about the way she walks over to him is peculiar, like the way she skips in her step, and she hands him a note, no smile, nothing, just eyes – because it’s all hidden under that mask.

Mysterious – just like the feeling he gets from her, like… that he should know who she is but he doesn’t. Either way, it’s been a long time; maybe she’s someone he had forgotten?

That’s something Sota doesn’t know but he takes the note she’s placed in his hand, unfolds it and stares at what’s written on it, “if you’re interested come to my dorm.” Her room number’s written on it and when he looks up again she’s gone.

Sota reads it over a few times but he can’t for the life of him assume what it means but maybe it’d settle his curiosity. He thinks it over a bit more and decides that he will after his next class.

 

* * *

Sota’s nerves make him uneasy as he knocks on the door, but he feels that he’s just being ridiculous about it. The girl opens the door, and closer up she does look familiar, and now that he thinks about it he doesn’t even know her name.

“Ah, by the way, I’m Sota, I was just wondering why you wear that mask—“

She removes her mask and that grin – that familiar, shit eating grin, the sharp teeth… like sharks teeth like… “You—“

She pushes him onto her dorm bed. It had been a long time since that event took place he had sort of forgotten her, pushed her from his mind.

“Magane,” Sota says and she claps her hands together. “Right!”

Magane towers over his body and she licks her lips, her sharp teeth showing for a moment and it unnerves Sota. “It’s been a fine ride, I didn’t think my powers would wear off, and trust me when I say, I tried loopholes around that,” she drawls, “it’s a shame.”

It’s not like her story could’ve continued anyway, not with how she murdered her creator, so obviously this was the best choice for her, but the predicament of losing her abilities was a let down to her. “But, it’s fine, I’m well off you know, I thought I’d try a normal life, kind of deal,” Magane tells him and he nods, she certainly caught him by surprise.

Her teeth are still something he focuses on, sharp, still as sharp as he remembers, like if she bit him that it’d break skin, make him bleed, and he focuses on her mouth.

Magane clicks her tongue, “Ah, ah, Sota, it’s so rude to stare at a lady like that.”

She’s still the same in so many ways as he remembers, but yet so different in some ways.

Then again he supposes that she’s no longer a creation, so in terms she has changed.

“Huh, huh, tell me Sota, if I bite you will it hurt, or is that a lie?”

He isn’t sure how to answer her.

He hesitates, “Do you ...actually still have your powers?”

“Do I?”

Her tricks were certainly still the same.

“I don’t believe you.”

He watches her before the glimpse of her goes in to bite him and she sinks her teeth into his neck and when she bites, it hurts, it hurts enough to draw blood and she licks her mouth when she pulls away from him.

“Your teeth are just sharp actually,” Sota tells her.

“Perhaps,” Magane counters.

“You’ve lost them haven’t you?”

She lifts the weight off his body as she stands and paces around the room before striking a pose and she shrugs her hands. “Maybe, maybe not” her words are as open as possible.

“I think you’ve lost them.” That’s what he believes and he isn’t sure if she’ll tell him right out that she has and she laughs and tells Sota that, that was a good one. He knows she won’t say it but he reads it well that she in a way missed messing with him.

“You would be right,” Magane finally tells him.

He couldn’t be sure with how she could distort reality but he guesses that even she couldn’t avoid the inevitable without Altair here to keep such things like that; after all, Meteora had lost hers too. “I’ve set myself up quite nicely though before then.”

“Do you… do you actually go here?” He finally asks.

“Do I?” Magane asks him and he can remember the last time she stalked him down, it was when she put her number in his phone, while in that maid dress.

“You don’t,” Sota answers his own question.

He’s a smart one. “It was nice to see you again, don’t you think? Still in the same place, so simple Sota… so simple…”

“Good to see you’ve made a normal life for yourself, or as normal as you can be.”

Magane laughs at that jab. “Right, right.”

It makes Sota wonder whose dorm this was to begin with and why she was back in this area when she could go anywhere she so pleased now. He has many questions like if she became a “citizen” like Meteora had, but he doesn’t ask those things. She tells him that she’s just visiting, and he thinks it’s been three years since the events that happened.

Magane takes her leave as quickly as she had came, and there on the dorm bed remained the mask that she had worn, a small little purple mask with a curved mouth on it. Sota picks it up and leaves the dorm that they had previously met in.

He isn’t sure what she’s up to but Magane is Magane and if she wants to appear again, she will, and like that, Sota settles his curiosity. It was good to know she was well.

Sota touches his neck as he leaves, the mark on his neck still very fresh and it still stings when he touches it. Shark teeth, still her bite hurt like hell, tricks and distortion aside.


End file.
